happiness_pretty_cure_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Prism Mix! Pretty Cure!
Prism Mix! Pretty Cure! (プリヂム ミッス! プリキュア！ Purisimu Miksu! Purikyua!) is the first Pretty Cure fanseries created by LeenaCandy. The themes are rainbows & friendship. Reference in PMPC Story *Prism Mix! Pretty Cure! episodes The world of Rainbow Goddess is the world of rainbows but this is danger due to Black Demon. But the fourty jewels of Heart are scattered & missed. Queen Prism says Patch & Spill to find the fourty Pretty Cures in the earth. Now the fourty legendary warriors are attack defeats Black Demon to save the Rainbow Goddess! Characters Pretty Cure The fourty-one hearts will erase the dark spirit & save the colors! Prism Mix Pretty Cure!-''' the groups' phrase 'Kokoro Yuki / Cure Fate''' *Yuki is cheerful, loveable girl who loves fashion & music. She us very good at sports, studies, and all. She loves decorating & studying. She is carefree, lively, bright. Her theme color is pink & her power is magic. The prism of magic, Cure Fate! Takayama Aida / Cure Heartful *Aida is lovely, beautiful girl who loves red things & she is very romantic. She loves to write love stories, pics, and more. She was very interest for boys for her. Her theme color is red & her power is love. The prism of love, Cure Heartful! Chiyaki Emiko / Cure Precious *Emiko is first tomboy but helpful, energetic girl who loves playing sports but she is not good at studying. Her parents had a Gift Shop to helping for work. She is very excellent in soccer, football, and all. Her theme color is orange & her power is fire. The prism of fire, Cure Precious! Kichino Ikeda / Cure Elegance *Ikeda is gentle, swert girl who loves drawing & painting. She had many awards because of her excellence for drawing. She is very crybaby & she is cute. She is president in Arts Club. Her theme color is yellow & her power is light. The prism of light, Cure Elegance! Midorisa Hanane / Cure Nature *Hanane is calm, behaved girl who loves nature & plants. Her family works in Flower Shop. She loves caring the plants for decorating, healing, and more. She is Yuki, Ikeda, & Mizuki's bestfriend. Her theme color is green & her power is enviroment. The prism of enviroment, Cure Nature! Aokawa Mizuki / Cure Smart *Mizuki is popular girl & she is President in Karafuru Middle School. She is very cool, beautiful, & elegant rich girl who lived in rich family. Like Yuki, she is most intelligent. Her theme color is blue & her power is water. The prism of water, Cure Smart! Haruka Egao / Cure Laugh *' Egao is funny girl who loves jokes. She was very smile for God. She loves reading jokes & Gospel books like Bible. She is very cheerfully to speak & she is God's fan. Her theme color is indigo & her power is happiness. The prism of happiness, Cure Smile! Utakaze Rione / Cure Symphony *Rione is talented girl who loves to sing & playing instruments. She had very many posters of Katy Perry, Nicki Minaj, Selena Gomez, Bella Thorne, Ke$ha, Carly Rae Jepsen, Allison Havard, and more. She is very good at singing. Her theme color is purple & her power is music. The prism of music, Cure Symphony! Enajiki Mojori / Cure Energy *Mojori is second tomboy girl who loves to play video games. She is lazy at studies. She is along with Emiko, Hinata, & Miku to play some sports. She loves to play in the ammusement parks in vacation. She loves to play karate. Her theme color is cyan & her power is time. The prism of time, Cure Energy! Tsubasa Hikaru / Cure Morning *Hikaru is smiley girl who loves wake up in the morning. She loves to go during daytime. She is very strict, awful girl if she was hate if she call her name. She is opposited by Yoru but she is her bestfriend. Her theme color is chardulese & her power is sun. The prism of sun, Cure Morning! Yugere Yoru / Cure Twilight *Yoru is very cool but she is boisterous. She loves to going at night to seen the stars & city. She loves to drawing the night & she is very dreamy until she is Hikaru as her close friend. Her theme color is navy & her power is night. The prism of night, Cure Twilight! Akane Hinata / Cure Volcano *Hinata is third tomboy girl who loves basketball. She loves to watch basketball in all media. She loves to watch NBA series as her fan. She is very rude with Emiko because of her sasuto hairstyle. Her theme color is scarlet & her power is explosions. The prism of explosions, Cure Volcano! Korudu Aishi / Cure Frozen *Aishi is calm girl who loves ice skating. She is very excellent & she loves to read books especially fairytales. Her friends are called Ice Princess as herself. She is also many medals from skating contests. Her theme color is white & her power is ice. The prism of ice, Cure Frozen! Yumeko Miku / Cure Balance *Miku is the last tomboy of all. She can bring the heavy things. She is very popular, encouragement girl for her. She loves to swimming & she excels for her talents. She is bravest of all & she had a courage heart. Her theme color is black & her power is gravity. The prism of gravity, Cure Balance! Himeki Yuna / Cure Gold *Himeki is very lively girl who loves to cooking. Her family works at Restarant & she loves to cook like pasta, salad, soup, desserts, and more. Sheloves eating much. Her theme color is gold & her power is technology. The prism of technology, Cure Gold! Shanya Ayako / Cure Silver *Ayako is embrassed girl who loves to rest. She loves to watching TV very much. Her family works at Hotel. She is very lucky, crazy girl & she was very funny. She was passionate for her heart. Her theme color is silver & her power is dreams. The prism of dreams, Cure Silver! Ichigo Mai / Cure Fruity *Mai is very healthy girl but she loves to eat healthy foods like fruits & vegetables instead of junk foods. She loves excercising at vacation. She loves to workout at gym like yoga, pillates, and more. She is very sexy & she is very cool. Her theme color is lemon & her power is change. The prism of change, Cure Fruity! Sakura Tsuboki / Cure Airy *Tsuboki is very noble girl who loves sweets. She loves animals for care. She loves to became a animal lover for protection of animals. She loves to go the farm as a cowgirl. Her theme color is magenta & her power is wild. The prism of wild, Cure Airy! Yumeri Momoki / Cure Mirror *Momoki is fashionistic, famous girl who loves barbie dolls for each. She loves to watching fashion shows & catwalks in all across the world. She loves to be a model. Her theme color is peach & her power is fashion. The prism of fashion, Cure Mirror! Princess Destiny / Charin / Blacky / Kuraiki Yuaiko / Monotona / Prism Light *She is the princess of Rainbow Goddess but she became a mascot & escaped. But after she brainwashed, she was a mascot again and become a human. Her alias is Kuraiki Yuaiko. : As Yuaiko, she is very excellent at all of these & hobbies but she is very cold, lifeless girl and she is 15 years old. She is very famous & she is very excellent. But she meets Yuki if her best friend, she is extremely brainwashed and she joins in the team but she was reavealed as Queen Prism's daughter. Her theme color is rainbow and also pink but her evil is dark pink & black as her power is darkness. Her power is spectrum. The prism of spectrum, Prism Light! Other Cures Akane Aiko / Cure Volcano Mikanki Shantal / Cure Shiny Yoiki Emi / Cure Jewel Futaba Nana / Cure Fern Aokino Mizu /ure Ocean Kasuha Indigo / Cure Mist Myusiku Kanade / Cure Radio Yorokobi Yua / Cure Emotion Kuroyuki Chiya / Cure Techno Shiroka Amai / Cure Future Ayami Rie / Cure City Eieni Omo / Cure Ray Mascots *'Patch' **'the cures' first mascot who wishes to save the Rainbow Goddess. *'Spill' **'the cures' second mascot, she is Patch's love interest. *'Paint' **Prism Light's mascot Villains Black Demon *the main villain in series, he wants to erase the colors in the world. Akumo *first villain in series Darke *second villain in series Kuroi *third villain in series Gosha *fourth villain in series Meru *fifth villain in series Erin *sixth villain in series Monotona *seventh villain in series, later she is becoming Pretty Cure. Other Characters Chiyami Simaru Taiyo Items 'Rainbow Necklace-' the cures' transformation, The cures say the phrase,"Pretty Cure, Magical Paint Danthology!." 'Magical Belter-' the cures' weapon 'Prism Perfume-' Prism Light's transformaton. She say the phrase, "Activate! L-O-V-E! Prism Open Now!." 'Prism Wand-' Prism Light's weapon Trivia *This series is the most number of cures in this wiki. *This is LeenaCandy's first fan series! Reference *Colorful Hearts Pretty Cure! Category:Prism Mix! Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:Fanseries Category:Fandom Category:User: LeenaCandy Category:Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime